


寫給2035年的一封信【盲狙全國I】

by Tercenyahecile



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 寫給未來，逃離未來





	寫給2035年的一封信【盲狙全國I】

Collins完全不會想到他會在某一個角落裡發現Farrier離開之前留給他的這麼一封信的。

在他們倆某一次吵架，Farrier離開之後。

一年之前他買下了那本《Pale Fire》，沒幾天後Farrier離開了。

他翻開那張薄薄的紙片，在現在很少有人以信交流了。他們更多地倚仗高科技傳輸信息。

儘管Farrier並不屬於此類，或者明確一點說，他不屬於這類機器人。

Collins也一樣。

他停下懷念這個程序，走到窗邊，只能看到一片灰蒙蒙的天空。他的記憶裡，窗外也曾經能透進足夠閱讀的蒼白光線。

那應該過去了很多年了，他深信不疑。

現在的環境愈發惡劣，他們身處的倫敦大區除了霧，更是時不時會飄著那些細微的、揉開了便可以看到冰晶和黑灰的雪。

信封上寫著：

寫給2035年的Collins。

Collins手一抖，抬頭確認現在是2035年的5月，而Farrier去年已經不知所往，沒有再回到他們居住的地方。

也許是Farrier被植入的記憶對他的了解讓他知道一年之後這本《Pale Fire》會被他打開，他會發現他留給自己的信。

信紙被他展開來，他靠在窗台上開始閱讀Farrier留下的信。

親愛的Collins，

我不知道此刻你是否仍會對我的不告而別生氣，也許你會認為我不該再稱呼你為親愛的。而即使這是預先寫給你的信，我仍能確信你仍是我的心中所愛。

儘管現在他們開始大肆追捕和屠殺Nexus8型複製人，你知道的，我們大概難脫一死，雖然我們與那些Nexues8型複製人有所不同。

這樣一個假身份仍然難以讓我們在正常的生存年限裡安全存活，我始終認為我們應該逃走，去某一個不為他們所知的地方，我們會平安活到身體停止運轉的一刻。但你不願意，這讓我難以做下決定。

這不過是偶然得知的東西，Tyrell公司已經倒閉，而我們倆都是他們生產出的複製人，我們被植入了正常人的記憶，這使我們學會了共情。我和你，我們學會了相愛。

但我迷惑的是，這是否是我們自願的，是我們的學習能力讓我們學會了相愛，或是這只是數字給我們帶來的謊言。我情願相信我於你的情感爆發是緣於我的意識，而非其他的事物可以造成。可我始終畏懼它的真相。

我們始終無法一致，儘管我愛你，我仍然想要我們在更安全的地方，這樣會有足夠長的時間讓我們廝守。所以我選擇離開，但我決定給你留下一封信，就給我離開一年後的你。

從你看到那本書就兩眼發光伊始，我明白你會打開它閱讀，也許我不會再有與你分離這麼長時間的不夠美好的回憶。

我祈禱默瑟能讓你看到這封信，希望你來到我的身邊，我們能平安地走到最後。我會在愛丁堡大區外的農場等著你。

我愛你，Collins。

Farrier

門外的吵鬧聲讓Collins回過神來，他迅速地把信放回書中，輕輕走到門邊傾聽動靜。

「你不是一個Nexus9型複製人！」儀器對準了門外一個複製人的眼睛，然後是一聲被扼在喉嚨裡的慘嚎和槍聲。

Collins心神不寧地轉回身去，他與Nexus8型最大的不同就是他的右眼沒有編號，但這不能成為他長期安全的信號。

Farrier說的對。

何況他如此想念他，他並不驚異於記憶主人教會他這項技能。

在門外雜亂的腳步聲和拖拽聲結束後，他迅速開始收拾好自己需要攜帶的東西。

他和Farrier藏身的公寓十分簡潔，Collins收拾了幾件衣物，然後帶上了一把被Farrier藏在牆壁縫隙裡的槍。

謝天謝地，那把槍保持著原來的樣子。

Farrier似乎對他一年以後的選擇瞭如指掌，他蹙著眉想。

牆壁上的屏幕忽然亮了起來，聲音甜美地播報即將來臨的大型風暴。

在這個時代，風暴幾乎充斥了他們的記憶。地球呢天氣一日比一日糟糕。

Collins坐在床沿，聽著播報。這次的風暴大概會持續兩。而他不確定自己能駕駛飛車在風暴來臨前離開。

『你應該對自己更有信心一點。』Farrier經常對他說。

Farrier的飛車開得很棒，但他時常會告訴Collins，也許他會比他更強。

風暴會在一個小時後來到，播報最後說到。

Collins下定決心一般站起身來，把那本《Pale Fire》揣進箱子裡。

「是，我該對自己更有信心一些。」他提著箱子，環顧這間他和Farrier生活了數年的地方。

單調的潔白的牆壁，灰色的牆邊，總是霧蒙蒙的玻璃，深褐色的地板，一眼望去窗外只有零星的燈光。

每一幢經歷浩劫的大廈都已經空空盪盪。

他擰開門，毫不猶豫地走進了新的世界裡。

他還走進了新的生活，和Farrier。

幸好他們倆各有一輛飛車，能讓他安全地逃離這個地方。

停車場空空盪盪，寒風夾著雨雪狂舞，Collins拉起外套的領子，有些艱難地走到他的飛車旁邊，把手提箱扔了進去。

很久沒有啟動的飛車性能良好，Collins深吸一口氣，駕駛飛車離開了空無一人的停車場。

所有的人都知道惡劣的風暴即將來臨，連餐廳門前都沒什麼人。

Collins的飛車穿過彩色的投影，睫毛在眼瞼下投下濃密的陰影，廣告的聲音格外惱人。

雨下得更大了，水痕在玻璃窗上暈開，時而染上暖黃的色澤，時而呈現出冷漠的色調，飛車從芭蕾舞者投影的裙邊擦過去。

一路上人越來越稀少，飛車的面板上顯示的氣溫越來越低。

巨大的路牌上顯示著，他馬上會離開倫敦大區。

Collins重重地吐出一口氣，回頭看籠罩在陰雲裡的倫敦，高牆屹立不倒，把洪水和繁華的城市隔絕開來。

但他一點都不懷念這裡。

修長的手指在閃爍的面板上摁了幾下，Collins突然覺得十分疲憊。

飛車躍出高牆，穿過那些水花。

除了前燈，Collins在濃重的黑暗裡看不到除了大雨以外的任何東西。燈光僅能照亮前面一點的雨幕，他獨自一人面對無盡的黑暗。

在他即將趕去和Farrier見面時，他在無盡的黑暗裡突然覺得自己非常孤獨。

人類會譏嘲他何曾知道孤獨的滋味。

但他始終覺得，他知道那種感覺。尤其是現在，只有他一個人，周圍黑暗又寒冷。

他不知道駛向目的地還需要多久，飛車可以導航，但黑暗裡也許會有人不打算放過哪怕是一輛破舊的飛車，在到達之前他必須打起十二分的精神去面對。

Collins盡量使自己的飛車保持在高處飛行，他看了看時鐘，已是凌晨，又估算了一會兒時間。他會在大概天亮時到。

他曾經了解過那片農場，如果如他猜的那樣，Farrier會在那裡。

雨夾雪最後變成了雪，系統提示他目前的情況不太適宜飛行。

Collins按掉了警告，把手指搭上了太陽穴。他不能感知頭痛，但他明白那種情緒。

星星點點的燈光讓他一個激靈，愛丁堡大區外的大壩隱隱約約地現出輪廓。

Collins把飛車降低了高度，沿著大壩邊緣飛行。

雪礫打在窗上，Collins看了看時間，已是黎明時分。面板上跳出了風暴擴大了範圍，已經逼近了他要去的地方的通知。

飛車已經有些顛簸起來，Collins皺了眉，提升了速度。

Farrier在半夢半醒間聽到了引擎的聲音，即使在暴風雪即將來臨前都如此清晰。

他期待是Collins，天還沒有亮。但他已經套上暖和的高領外套拎著照明燈跑出去。

飛車的燈光從半空一直滑向不遠處的泥沼，駕駛員盡全力讓飛車平衡著降低高度和速度。

風雪很大，Farrier感到他難以睜開眼睛，可他還是衝向那個可以降落的區域，用他最快的速度。

天開始濛濛亮了，Collins在狂風中穩住了飛車，儘管這費了他不少神，但平地近在眼前了，他終於可以像人們說的那樣松一口氣了。

突然他看到雪地上，有一個艱難地追著他的行駛軌跡的人影。

飛車向前衝了一段距離，但泥土很好地緩衝了。

「Belk，快上來。」Farrier爬進飛車裡，不出意外地聽到了令人愉悅的熟悉聲音，「你看起來真糟。」

「因為我必須確認那是你。」Farrier給了他一個擁抱，然後拍了拍Collins的背，「我真的沒有想到你會在這麼大的風暴來的時候開著飛車過來。」

「也許因為你告訴我要對自己更有信心。」他笑了笑，把面板留給Farrier操縱，「我不知道具體方位，還得你來設定。」

他們幾乎是連滾帶爬地回到了屋子裡，狂風咆哮著夾著雪砸向窗子。

Collins站在噴頭下，短暫地洗一個澡，然後由著Farrier牽著他，走向簡潔的臥室。

「唯一有一點讓我不高興的大概還是……你這麼久才看到我留給你的信。」Farrier在他的手提箱裡找到那本書，然後把毛巾浴袍扔給剛走出浴室還光著身子的Collins，「嘿，別在這裡遛鳥。」

「Belk，你有答案了嗎？」Collins一邊穿上浴袍，一邊坐了下來，「關於那個問題。」

「我想我有了。」Farrier抬頭，把他塞進溫暖的毯子裡，「但我想要聽你的答案。」

Collins對他笑了，露出兩顆虎牙。

「那不是數字編織的騙局。」他抬起身體在Farrier臉上一吻，「I know what's real.」

然後他蜷縮著蓋上毯子，Farrier在身後抱住他。

「Collins，我愛你。」

於是他終於閉上了眼睛，點了點頭。

窗外的天空亮了。

**Author's Note:**

> 這有一點像個……實驗品，盲狙到全國I這個題目最開始沒有打算借BR2049的殼子。不過還是用了，但是不關銀翼殺手任何事情→如果門口那個獵殺算的話。
> 
> 因為去年去看BR2049整個後程，我都有些被Wallence跟Deckard那段談話牽著走。
> 
> 到底是真情所動還是數字編織出來的謊言？
> 
> 我有其中一面的答案，儘管不一定正確。
> 
> 這是一篇私設很濃重的文，他們兩個大概都跟Rachel一樣是Nexues7型複製人，查右眼編號應該是查不出來的。
> 
> 只是我寫得很爛而已。


End file.
